ultimateroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sub vs. Zootan: Round Two!
Sub vs. Zootan: Round Two! is the eighteenth URP Short. Plot After his ass whoopin' during his yo mama battle with his son, Zootan is now broke as hell, has no life, no home, lost his job from being one of Zootan's warriors, is called "pussy" by most of his friends, and got a divorce with his wife (mostly because when Zootan was making yo mama jokes to his son, he meant her). But when Zootan finds out that the only way to get his life back is defeat his son and finished what he started long ago...IN THE BEST YO MAMA REMATCH IN HISTORY! Story Zootan is seen on the street selling drugs to get money, because he lost everything after what happened with his battle between him and his son. (Zootan): D-D-Drugs f-for sell.. A group of kids come by and throw baseballs at him. (Zootan): Stupid...damn...kids... Zootan almost passes out until he sees a newspaper about a yo mama battle that's going on and the prize is 100,000,000,000 dollars. (Zootan): Hmm... Zootan gets up and goes to the tournament. While he is there he sees his son, Sub has defeated all the contestants. (Sub): Whoa, is that my dad?! Holy shit, I haven't seen you in 5 years since your ass whoopin'! (Crowd): OOOHHHHHH!! (Zootan): Well....I'm ready this time! You took away everything, son and now I'm gonna get it back! (Judge): SUB VS. ZOOTAN! A REMATCH! YOU MAY START.....NOW! (Sub): YO MAMA SO FAT THAT WHEN A GUY WAS GONNA SLEEP WITH HER, HE SAID "OH HELL TO THE NO"! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO STUPID, SHE SAT ON THE TV AND WATCHED THE COUCH! (Sub): YO MAMA SO UGLY, THAT WHEN SHE GETS ON THE TOILET, SHE SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF HER OWN SHIT! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO STUPID, THAT WHEN SHE PLAYED PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY, SHE SHOVED THE TAIL UP SOMEONE'S ASS! (Sub): YO MAMA SO FAT, HER NICKNAME WAS "DAY-UM"! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO FAT, WE'RE IN HER RIGHT NOW! (Crowd): OOOOOO!! (Sub): YO MAMA SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE GETS ON THE SCALE THE SCALE SAYS "WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OFF OF ME, YOU FAT ASS COW! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO UGLY, THAT WHEN SHE WAS BORN, HER MOTHER SAID "IT WAS A TREASURE" THEN HER DAD SAID "GOOD LET'S BURRY IT"! (Sub): YO MAMA SO UGLY, THAT WHEN SHE LOOKS AT PEOPLE THEY SHIT THERESELVES! (Zootan): SO MAMA SO UGLY SHE SCARED THE ROACHES AWAY! (Sub): YO MAMA SO SKINNY, YOU CAN SEE NOTHING BETTER THAN HER! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO UGLY, SHE WASN'T ALLOWED TO SHOW HER FACE OR SHE'LL GET ARRESTED! Ithon comes running in and joins the battle. (Ithon): OH NO, MAKE SOME ROOM! MAKE SOME ROOM! (Sub): MAKE SOME ROOM! (Ithon): YO MAMA SO UGLY, SHE MADE THE BOOGEY MAN GO OUT OF BUSINESS! (Zeus): AW, SNAP! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO UGLY, SHE MADE HELLO KITTY SAY "GOODBYE"! (Ithon): YO MAMA SO UGLY, THAT WHEN SHE WALKS IN THE BATHROOM THE TOILET FLUSHES! (Marrow): GO DAD! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO DUMB, SHE STUDIED FOR A DRUG TEST! (Sub): YO MAMA SO BLACK, WHEN SHE GOES TO NIGHT SCHOOL THE TEACHER MARK HER ABSENT! (Zootan): YO MAMA SO DUMB, SHE TOLD EVERYONE SHE WAS ACTUALLY SMART! (Sub): YO MAMA SO DUMB, SHE PUTS LIPSTICK ON HER HEAD JUST TO MAKE UP HER MIND! (Zootan): Y-Y-Yo mama..... (Sub): YO MAMA IS SO POOR THAT BURGALARS BREAK IN HER HOHSE AND LEAVE MONEY!! (Sub): YO MAMA SO SHORT, SHE GOTTA SLAM-DUNK FOR BUS FARE! (Zootan): N-N-NOOO.... (Sub): YO MAMA SO DAMN UGLY, SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOUR PUNK ASS! (Zootan): W-W-Whaa..... Zootan becomes so embrassed that he actually explodes. (Judge): SUB WINS! (Crowd): GO SUB, WOOT WOOT, GO SUB, WOOT WOOT! Sub wins the 100 billion dollars as everyone cheers for him. (Anabella): *pant* *pant* Did I miss the tournament? (Sub): Yeah, just. (Anabella): SON OF A BITCH! (THE END) Characters *Sub *Zootan *Judge *Crowd *Ithon *Marrow *Anabella *Zeus Trviva *This URP Short shows new yo mama jokes. *Since Sub is 17 now, Zootan should've already been killed by Ithon. Category:URP Shorts